


Fluttery Feelings 2: Helpless Revenge

by august_anon



Series: Fluttery Feelings [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman had the perfect prank planned for movie night. This time, he would make sure it didn't backfire.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: Fluttery Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093979
Kudos: 17





	Fluttery Feelings 2: Helpless Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been in my tumblr inbox for like a YEAR, and I feel so guilty that it took me so long lol. Also feel bad that it's so short after all that, but what can you do lol. Prompt was:
> 
> "Do you still take prompts? If so: May I please request Roman’s sentient feather prank actually working out? Or maybe just on a certain side? (Because we S T A N lee Logan.) Of course, if you’re in the mood. Don’t feel obligated to. Thank you!"

_ This  _ time, Roman swore. This time, his prank would work.

He was foolish last time, allowed himself to be flustered by his own creation, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. 

It was movie night once more, and Roman’s plan was in place. The room was conjured, the movie was chosen, and the rest of them were grabbing snacks and blankets. Roman snapped the feathers into existence.

They were the same feathers as before, in all shapes and sizes, but this time there was one more rule: the feathers could  _ not _ target Roman. Now he could win no matter what.

And win he did, when the three burst into the room. Roman was gracious enough to wait until Virgil had dropped his bundle of blankets, and Logan and Patton had carefully set down their snacks.

“Hey,” he said, grin growing on his face. “Look up.”

With furrowed brows, the three gazed upwards.

“No no no nonono!” Virgil yelled, making a break for the door even as his eyeshadow shifted into a glittering purple.

Logan, for his part, began backing up until he hit a wall, eyes wide all the while. It was a good strategy, Roman thought, remembering how those devilish feathers felt on his  _ own _ back.

Patton’s eyes went wide, and so did his grin. Instead of foolishly looking for escape, he raised his arms like he was welcoming the feathers to come and attack him.

And then Roman’s feathers lunged. Virgil squealed and fell to the floor, not having reached the door for his escape. Logan pushed himself further against the wall, slapping his hands over his mouth. Patton went down like a sack of potatoes, laughing all the way.

“Well, well, well,” Roman said, unsure if his voice was able to be heard over their laughter. “Look at just how  _ badly  _ you all want to be tickled.”

Roman caught a distinct head shake from Logan.

“Oh, no? But it’s the same formula as before, you see. The feathers will tickle you, but  _ only _ if you want to be tickled.”

He grinned at the red flush that was quickly taking over Virgil’s face.

“That’s right. You can deny it all you want, but we all know the truth. All three of you are just  _ dying _ to be teased and tickled until you just can’t take it anymore.”

Roman loomed over Patton, taking in his smiling face and watering eyes.

“And I’ll be here the whole time, making sure you know just how  _ helpless _ you all are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august_anon


End file.
